Ameley Maceál
"Das Leben ist ein Glücksspiel, also zinke deine Würfel und habe immer ein Ass mehr im Ärmel" Aussehen Eine junge Frau um die 20. Sie wirkt recht mager und ausgezehrt, wenn nicht gar kränklich. Schwarze Haare umrahmen ein recht hübsch geschnittenes Gesicht, doch auch die tiefgrünen Augen können hier kaum von den dunklen Schattierungen ablenken, die etwas von einer schweren Zeit erzählen. Der rechte Handballen weist eine kreisrunde Verbrennung vor. Mit 177cm gehört sie definitiv nicht zu den Zwergen ihres Volkes, eine aufrechte, gespannte Haltung verleiht der Gilneerin einen Ausdruck von Stolz, der sich stark mit ihrer Kleidung beißt, welche eher verschlissen und alt zu sein scheint, hier und da geflickt wurde und einen guten Eindruck bietet, wie schwer ihr Goldbeutel im Schnitt wohl sein mag. Auffällig scheint die Tatsache, dass Hemd und Hosen für gewöhnlich etwa zwei Nummern zu groß sind und durch Weste und schnallenversehenen Lederriemen dem Körper angepasst wurden. Um die Schultern trägt sie zumeist einen abgewetzten, dunklen Umhang, ehemals wohl mit Schafsfell gefüttert, das inzwischen der Zahn der Zeit gründlich durchgekaut hat. Viel Schmuck besitzt sie nicht, lediglich eine Reihe schlichter Ohrringe am linken Ohr, sowie eine Kette aus sieben Fangzähnen um den Hals, von denen der mittlere, größere, durchaus worgischer Herkunft sein könnte. Ab und an blinkt es kurz golden auf, wenn ein weiterer, offensichtlich humanoider Zahn hinter dem Mittleren zum Vorschein kommt. Für jene mit Adleraugen dürfte ein eingraviertes „A“ zu sehen sein. Eine typische Dekoration dürfte ansonsten noch die allgegenwärtige Zigarette im Mundwinkel darstellen. Auftreten thumb Wer Ameley sieht, dürfte eine selbstbewusste, junge Frau vorfinden. Armut, Flüchtlingsschicksal und die Infizierung mit dem Worgenfluch scheinen in keinster Weise an ihrem Stolz genagt zu haben. Ebenso wenig macht sie einen Hehl um ihre Herkunft - der gilneeische Akzent untermalt jeden Satz, der über ihre Lippen kommt. Die Worgenform der Gilneerin zu Gesicht zu bekommen, dürfte an das Unmögliche herankommen. Gerüchten zufolge hat sie sich dieser vollends entsagt und geht jeder Möglichkeit nach, selbige zu umgehen und zu unterdrücken. Wer es dennoch schafft, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, kann sich demnach beglückwünschen, wärend er die Beine in die Hand nimmt. Vergangenheit Ameley wurde vor nunmehr 21 Jahren als erste Tochter, des bei der Stadtwache verpflichteten Brenold Maceál und seiner angetrauten Ehefrau Alessa Maceál geboren. Als anfängliche Enttäuschung eines Vaters, der sich wie viele Väter einen Sohn als Erstgeborenen gewünscht hatte, wurde sie nur wenig feminin erzogen, im Reiten und Jagen unterrichtet und genoss eine für bürgerliche Verhältnisse gute Schulung im Lesen und Schreiben. Ihre Kindheit mag man, abgesehen von den generellen Verhältnissen in Gilneas, als regelrecht unbeschwert bezeichnen. Als Tochter eines Patrioten wurden ihr von kleinauf die Werte vermittelt, Gilneas sei das Zentrum der Welt und die Bewohner des Landes mit ihrer Geburt bereits mehr wert als "das Pack da draussen!" . Mit etwa 16 Jahren erlitt ihr Leben einen herben Einschnitt, als ihr Vater bei den Ermittlungen zu einer mysteriösen Mordserie spurlos verschwand. Nur kurze Zeit später wurden ihre Schwester und sie durch den Worgenfluch infiziert, ihre Mutter verstarb in Folge dieses Umstandes. Nach Wiedererlangung ihrer Freiheit floh sie gemeinsam mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester aus Gilneas und schlug sich mit dieser lange Zeit fernab jeglicher Ziviliastion mehr schlecht als recht durch, der Grund für dieses Unterfangen ist bisher nicht bekannt. Wärend dieser Zeit soll Ameley angeblich versucht haben, Verdila ein möglichst gewaltfreies Aufwachsen zu ermöglichen und lehrte diese das Lesen und Schreiben. Die Reise führte sie schließlich nach Sturmwind, wo sie in der "Zuflucht" ein Zuhause fanden. Gegenwart Man munkelt, Ameley habe gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester in der Zuflucht nicht nur ein neues Zuhause, sondern auch eine Familie gefunden - die stolz getragene, rote Schärpe um ihre Hüfte scheint der unumstrittene Beweis dafür zu sein. Zudem sieht man sie des öfteren in der Begleitung eines Mannes mit schwarzen Haaren und Bart und eines jungen Mastiffs mit selben Attributen. Neben ihren Pflichten und Aufgaben in der Zuflucht, schlägt sich die Gilneerin mit Wachaufträgen und Kleinarbeiten durch. Ihr für gewöhnlich selbstbewusstes Auftreten und ihre gewählte Ausdrucksweise ermöglichen es ihr, nicht zwingend für's Grobe herhalten zu müssen. Sie hat eine Vorliebe für Tabak, Glücksspiel und guten Wein entwickelt, ersteres ist auch durchgehend dabei. Gerüchte "Die hat 'n ziemlich ungesundes Interesse an giftigen Tieren und Pflanzen, will wohl welche haben.. aber wo willste die in Sturmwind schon halten, hm?" "Die hat so'n Bogen aus zwei so ganz langen Paaren Hörnern und bis aufs Elend verziert. Ich sag dir, den hat die nich legal bekommen, hat die den nich!" "Ihre Würfel sind gezinkt, die Karten auch, ihre Münzen sowieso. So viel Glück ist unnatürlich!" "Die Schwestern ham dauernd Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber leg' dich lieber nich' mit denen an, 's is ungesund." "Nettes Mädel, wirklich. Und meine Schultern wurden lange nicht mehr so gut mass.. - ey wo is' mein Beutel hin??" Familie Brenold Maceál - verschollener Vater Alessa Maceál - Mutter (†) Verdila "Dila" Maceál - kleine Schwester Freunde/Bekannte Artjom - geliebtes Glücksspiel, ein Stück Heimat, "Meister" Liyaniel Abendlied - Miss Farlandowar, Arbeitgeberin, Glenn - Boss Ravaell Morgan - "Arschloch ey... gehen wir was trinken" Gallus Frey - befreundet Scoundrel Morgan - "Waschen?" Adain Steinberg - der Dok des Vertrauens Vidar "Wusel" Seidel - "Wuseltier" Aimelia Archer - gute Seele Jèster Lain - "Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden! Her mit dem Kleid!" Gordon - weil Mastiffs die besseren Kinder sind Alewar Growling - "Unter Blech und Wappen bist du trotzdem ein Gilneer" Levan Rauhbach - hat noch Schulden bei ihr Rhixa - "Kurze" Gossenläufer - geliebte Familie Kategorie:Worgen Kategorie:Frauen